Vie réécriture, un nouvel amour
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Se despierta un día y se da cuenta que no es su vida, que nada es como debería serlo pero ¿Acaso no era mejor así? ¿Era mejor volver a esa triste vida en la que perdió casi todo en su vida? Ella tendrá que resolver eso...y mas. Colaboración entre RojiEscarlata y Blacklady Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**_Vie réécriture, __un nouvel amour_**

Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras y amantes de esta hermosa pareja, en esta oportunidad tuve la dicha de contar con la colaboración de la talentosisíma **RojiEscarlata**, de lo contrario no habría podido sacar a la luz este proyecto.

Este fic esta escrito con el único propósito de fangirlear y hacer crecer la comunidad **ItaHina** en el mundo, tanto Roji como yo amamos la pareja y creo que se nota en el escrito, sin mas espero que lo disfruten y si son buenos y dejan sus hermosos comentarios actualizaremos con mayor frecuencia.

Por otra parte se que siempre caemos en el OoC pero es inevitable por mas que lo intentemos dejar de lado, y ya saben, si no les gusta la pareja ahorrense sus comentarios que hay otros que si los aprecian.

Como ya dije, el crédito de este fic no es solo mio, RijiEsacarlata ha escrito y contribuido tanto como yo en la creación de el mismo. Y así sin mas los dejamos con la lectura no sin antes recordad que los personajes son de Kishimoto...por cierto esta de mas decir que es un AU.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

**Régressions**

Se encontraba tan relajada, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de felicidad en el rostro, se sentía plena y no entendía del todo el porque. Estiró un poco su mano para encontrar el suave y masculino cuerpo de un hombre en su cama y luego su largo y sedoso cabello, se sentía tan suave que se resbalaba de sus dedos.

Por algunos segundos aun no procesaba la información hasta que escuchó un leve ruido provocado por la voz de un hombre, que para el momento se le antojó de lo mas sexy que sus oídos hayan escuchado.

Las alarmas se encendieron en su cerebro de inmediato ¿Un hombre en su cama? Abrió de pronto sus ojos para encontrarse con...su boca se resecó y el pánico la invadía, en su casa, en su cama y desnudo estaba Itachi Uchiha, el reconocido criminal rango S que masacró a todo su clan pero este la miraba ¿Preocupado? De inmediato saltó de la cama para colocarse en posición de combate, solo que al hacerlo sus pechos desnudos se bambolearon de arriba a abajo en un movimiento que se le antojó a su acompañante irresistible.

—¿Que te sucede hime? ¿Estas enferma?— preguntaba pero a la vez no dejaba de ver esos generosos pechos que se movían al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

—A-alejate de mi—decía seria y asustada la ojiperla.

—Me es difícil apartarme de ti cuando me muestras tu esbelta figura—respondía entre divertido y preocupado Itachi.

Hinata miro hacia abajo y pegó un sonoro grito antes de intentar tomar una sabana y cubrirse pero él fue mas rápido y la acorraló en la pared mientras la miraba extrañado.

—¿Que te sucede hime?

—Alejate—gritaba ella casi al borde de las lágrimas, estaba desnuda con un criminal que por muy guapo que fuera seguía siendo uno de los mas peligroso fugitivos de Konoha.

—Esta bien, calmate—le decía suavemente él mientras la soltaba desconcertado por sus acciones ¿Que le sucedía a su esposa? ¿Acaso tendría un cuadro de amnesia o una pesadilla? Sumergida en un genjutsu no estaba ¿Entonces que?—Iré por Tsunade sama.

* * *

><p>—¿Tsunade Sama?— realmente estaba muy confundida, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, una vez que Itachi se había alejado, ella corrió hacia el futón, tomó una sábana dispuesta a escapar, Itachi la miraba cada vez más desconcertado, atinó a tomarla del brazo mirándola fijamente mientras sus aspas giraban, sumergiéndola en un sueño, el cual duraría lo suficiente como para volver con Lady Tsunade.<p>

Fue cuestión de minutos para que Hinata deshaga aquel genjutsu, para el Byakugan no había nada oculto, temerosa comenzó a escanear todo el lugar, desactivándolo al no encontrar ninguna firma de chakra cercano, se levantó y comenzó a analizar en busca de respuestas, era una habitación, algo sencilla pero acogedora, abrió el gran armario que se encontraba a un lado, encontrando ropa masculina y lo más extraño fue... —¿Mi ropa?— comenzó a tomar una, dos, tres prendas desesperada, dejándolas caer en el suelo mientras su vista se concentró en uno de los cuadros sobre el buró, la luz de la ventana no le permitía gran visión, lo tomó temerosa, revelándose ante sus ojos algo que la dejó más desconcertada que nunca, era ella, lucía risueña, completamente feliz, parecía que era la que sostenía la cámara con una mano, y con la otra, tocaba levemente su mejilla, simulando dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de nada más y nada menos que de...

—¿Uchiha Itachi?— tragó pesado, —Pe-Pero como...— su respiración se volvió más acelerada de lo normal, dejó el marco en la mesita y cuando reviró.

—Hinata...— era Tsunade, tras ella estaba Itachi mirándola, su rostro reflejaba gran preocupación.

* * *

><p>Ella no sabía que pensar, de un momento a otro se encontraba en esa situación, seguro era un genjutsu. No, rápidamente desecho esa idea, hace muy poco se había deshecho de uno y no implicó mucho problema pero por si acaso lo intento una vez mas.<p>

Junto sus manos en señal de deshacer el genjutsu pero no hubo resultado alguno, todo bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de su esposo y de Tsunade.

—Lo ve Tsunade sama, ella no esta bien—decía preocupado el azabache provocando la reacción de ella quien lo miró de mala forma.

—Hinata deja que te examine—decía Tsunade mientras hacía ademan de acercarse.

Hinata al verse en peligro, o por lo menos así lo captó ella se colocó en posición de combate y activó su Byakugan. Eso no estaba bien. ¿Como podía estar bien cuando se vio en esa extraña situación de la noche a la mañana?

—Hinata te dejaremos sola un momento para que te coloques tu ropa y pueda examinarte—habló fuerte la Hokage mientras salía de la habitación seguida de Itachi, Hinata no había salido de misión en unos cuantos días así que descartaba que fuera producto de algún jutsu pero entonces ¿Que le sucedía a la chica?

La Hyuuga al verse sola se clocó su ropa inmediatamente y sin darse tiempo a mas nada se escabulló por la ventana.

Itachi por su parte intentó ir tras ella pero Tsunade le detuvo, en primer lugar ella necesitaba calmarse pero en ese estado no quería que estuviera sola, por eso de inmediato contactó a un ANBU para que estuviese al tanto de todos los movimientos de la ahora Uchiha.

La ojiperla corrió rápidamente por los techos de ¿La villa Uchiha? Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos pero no podía detenerse, su corazón parecía un tropel de caballos asustados corriendo a todo dar. La situación se volvía mas extraña minuto a minuto. Con cada paso que daba se sentía mas confundida y eso la llevaba a alterar sus nervios.

Cuando ya se vio fuera de la presión que sentía, se sentó a descansar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha. Tan absorta por la situación no se percataba de esos ojos blancos que tanto había extrañado la miraban con preocupación.

—¿Hinata Sama?— De una rama saltó nada mas y nada menos que ¿Neji?, —¿Se encuentra bien?— La miró fijamente para luego fruncir el ceño, seguramente "ese Uchiha" le hizo algo, él lo había dicho, jamás se debieron haber casado.

—¿Ne-Neji Nii-San?— las lágrimas cayeron por si solas por sus mejillas, su respiración cada vez se hacía más errada, corrió a sus brazos, el recuerdo de verlo sin vida en el campo de batalla llegó a su mente, no podía creerlo, era él.

—¿Hinata Sama?— Neji no lo entendía, pero sin embargo la abrazó —¿Sucede algo?

—T-Tu... e-estabas muerto... yo... lo vi— pronunció entre sollozos.

—No, Hinata Sama, estoy bien...— Neji alzó una ceja en señal de duda, no lo entendía, tal vez haya tenido una pesadilla.

—Tu estas muerto, e-en la guerra...— Hinata pegó un respingón, estaba hablando con el fantasma de su Nii-San.

—¿Que guerra?— Neji intentó acercarse pero Hinata huía cada vez más

—La cuarta guerra Ninja... tu... estabas muerto— Hinata caminaba hacia tras, cuando golpeó contra la corteza de un árbol.

—Genial, Hinata Sama se ha vuelto loca...— Neji suspiró frustrado, para luego prender su mirada llena de rencor —todo por culpa de ese Uchiha..— Suspiró e intentó sonar lo más normal posible, mientras intentaba atraparla, —Iremos a... "hablar" con Tsunade Sama.

—No... suéltame...— pegó un brinco y comenzó a correr entre los árboles.

—Hinata Sama, espere... la llevaré con Uchiha San— Corrió a una gran velocidad tras ella.

—Yo no... yo...— Hinata entró en pánico, era mucho para ella, Neji se sintió desesperado, nunca la vio tan mal, y cuando estuvo a punto de atraparla.

—¡Kya!— Golpeó contra alguien, cayendo precipitosamente al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo.

—Hyuuga, fijate por donde andas...— era Sasuke, quien la tomó en sus brazos antes que cayera, algunas veces no podía soportar a la "esposita" de su hermano, después de todo, lo desplazó de su vida. Esto fue demasiado, Hinata desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jajajajaja los engañe, apenas es el comienzo, ahora dígannos ¿que les parece? A nosotras nos ha encantado escribirlo ¿a ustedes les ha encantado leerlo?

Perdonen las fallas ortograficas, leí por ahí a una chica que decía que hacían un super jutsu de ocultación y comienzo a creer que es verdad.

Por cierto, esta vez yo, Blackalady soy quien interactúa con ustedes, la próxima será mi compañera.


	2. Tirer des conclusions

_Hola, hola nuestras queridas y hermosas lectoras, como ven aquí estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo mas, es que mientras sigan apoyándonos así nos tendrán siempre actualizando._

_Besitos para todas y recuerden, sino les gusta no nos lancen tomates, solo chocolates por favor, y si tienen forma de Itachi mejor._

_Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para fangirlear y aportar mas **ItaHina** al fandom._

_Antes que se me olvide quiero decirles que no se preocupen por Sasuke, él no será impedimento para la relación de Itachi y Hinata, así que dejen de afilar sus armas._

_Ahora si, los dejamos leer en paz y esperamos que los disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II<strong>_

_**Tirer des conclusions**_

Despierta apesadumbrada en su cama, el cuerpo le temblaba levemente y la respiración era un poco irregular mientras su perfecta piel de porcelana fina estaba perlada de sudor.

Nuevamente una cruel pesadilla, una donde su querido Neji niisan estaba vivo. Y se preguntarán ¿Porqué pesadilla? La respuesta es simple, no hay nada peor que vivir atrapado en una mentira, una donde estas de nuevo con ese ser que tanto amaste pero que cada vez que despiertas te das cuenta que no está y que jamas lo estará de vuelta.

Su mirada busca en la habitación en penumbras esos insistentes ojos que no dejan de observarla, se exalta al percibir ese par de profundas perlas azabaches que la miran con ¿Preocupación? ¿Dolor? No sabía que era pero en definitivamente se daba cuenta que seguía en la misma situación. Una carcajada vacía y sin gracia salio de su garganta, de su pecho, de su alma mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente.

Eso no tenia sentido, en ese momento se preguntaba si es que acaso nunca había salido del Tsukiyomi infinito porque sino era así entonces no sabia lo que le pasaba, tal vez estaba loca. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, se masajeaba la cien mientras aun estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi Uchiha.

Cerró los ojos un breve instante y para cuando los abrió él estaba prácticamente encima suyo, su corazón dio un brinco y respingó en su sitio intentando alejarse pero las manos de él la retenía suavemente en su rostro, veía dolor en sus ojos ¿Acaso era la causante de ello? Su corazón se comprimía al pensar en ello pero a la vez se preguntaba porque, ella solo sabía que ese Uchiha era un criminal rango S, y que encima estaba muerto porqué ¿Estaba muerto? ¿No?

—Hime ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque huyes a mi tacto? ¿Te he hecho daño?—su voz tan suave como una caricia solo lograban que su corazón derramara lágrimas de sangre, se arrugaba y sentía que debía consolarlo pero no sabía como, tenía miedo, incluso de su cálido tacto en sus mejillas.

—¿C- como llegué a- aquí?—no encontraba respuesta a sus sentimientos por eso optó por la salida mas fácil.

—Mi hermano te ha traído, te desmayaste en sus brazos luego de huir de tu primo, están afuera.

Hinata suspiró, cerró los ojos y se permitió derramar varias lágrimas, él solo la contemplaba en silencio, sus dedos subieron a su cabello, peinándola con delicadeza, sus pensamientos se dejaron llevar, era tan sutil, sintió su aliento golpear contra su rostro, pero no se inmutó a abrir sus ojos, sintió un suave beso en su frente.

—Hime, no entiendo lo que sucede, pero prometo cuidarte siempre— deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas, —¿Lo recuerdas? juramos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas...— pero calló, al verla abrir sus perlados ojos.

—Hasta... ¿que la muerte nos separe?

—Hasta más allá de ella...— depositó un suave beso en sus labios y siguió con la sutil tarea de acariciar su cabello, hasta hallarla dormida.

Hinata suspiró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, se rindió ante tanta bondad, ante sus caricias, ante aquella promesa de amor eterno, ¿Que estaba sucediendo?, alguna vez había practicado esos votos, soñando repetirlos frente al amor de su vida, ¿Pero esto?, acaso todo lo que vivió... ¿Era un sueño?

Lentamente fue quedando dormida, Itachi la miraba.

—Hinata...— suspiró, estaba algo confundido, ellos nunca antes habían peleado ni discutido.

—Itachi...— Tsunade entró, en ese momento se percató de la cercanía de él hacia Hinata, —Menos mal...— se relajó —Tenemos que hablar— frunció el ceño, luego de aquella charla con Neji y Sasuke, había llegado a una conclusión.

Hinata si bien no estaba loca o algo por el estilo si había sufrido una especie de regresión a otro plano existencial, era difícil de creer, lo sabía a partir de las caras confundidas de los hombres frente a ella pero diablos, le era mas difícil decirlo y aun así ella de la forma mas natural del mundo lo estaba haciendo, con su aire todo profesional que un medico puede tener pero por dentro estaba llena de dudas, jamas había escuchado de un caso similar, solo recordaba haber leído un caso así y quedaba en la mitología.

La cara de los tres hombres aunque parecía no tener ni un ápice de cambio en su interior era una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, sin duda alguna habían entendido las palabras de Tsunade pero una cosa era entender esa teoría y otra aceptarla.

—Lo que esta tratando de decir es que...—vaciló un momento— ¿Hinata-sama no es de este mundo?— Preguntó Neji desconcertado.

La Hokage frunció el ceño.

—No es exactamente eso, mas bien es su mente—los tres jóvenes la miraron interrogantes—No me miren así idiotas—mascullo furiosa Tsunade—¿Acaso creen que no me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que se oye todo esto?

—Disculpe Hokage sama—se disculpaba con falsa calma Itachi, evidentemente él era el mas afectado, él amaba a esa mujer, cualquier cosa que supusiera sufrimiento o malestar para ella era de su incumbencia y le hacía doler el pecho. Ella era la luz de su vida, el motivo por el cual no se dejó abrazar por la soledad...su todo. Necesitaba de ella así como del aire para poder vivir.

* * *

><p>Las horas fueron pasando, Tsunade junto a Shizune, Sakura e Ino estudiaban cada pergamino existente acerca de desdoblamientos, espacio-tiempo, la posibilidad de proyectarse en uno diferente, encontrando información inútil acerca de cosas paranormales, Tsunade bufó fúrica, no se daría por vencida, Neji se había negado a alejarse de la habitación de Hinata, aguardando en el pasillo con gran paciencia e Itachi, por obvio derecho se quedó a su lado, a pesar de que Tsunade le haya advertido que Hinata podría intentar huir amenazada por su presencia, no le importó, si una vez pudo conquistar su corazón, esto sería algo como... volverla a enamorar, y de seguro que lo intentaría, si fuera por él, un millón de veces.<p>

Cuando Hinata despertó, un agradable olor llegó como encanto, —¿Lilas?— a un lado, sobre la mesita, se encontraba un pequeño ramo de lilas púrpuras y rosas lavanda, —Pe-pero que..— se incorporó, absolutamente nadie sabía que gustaba de aquellas pequeñas florecitas, aunque toda su vida haya usado fragancias con olor a ellas.

—Espero y hayas descansado lo suficiente...

Hinata pegó un respingón, cuando volteó donde estaba él, quien la miraba con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

—Madre te trajo algo de comer, seguramente estas hambrienta— Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la mesita, sacando de allí un paquetito.

Hinata lo tomó con duda, pero al oler, —Son...— comenzó a abrirlo con gran afán, sonriendo melancólica, —rollos... de canela...— regresó su mirada a él, —po-por que...—

—Por que aún tenía pendientes en casa, pronto llegaría mi padre y quería recibirlo, pero prometió que mas tarde vendría— de la mesita sacó un termo y le sirvió algo de té, Hinata tenía muchas preguntas, pero solo atinó a tomar el vaso entre sus dedos.

—¿Te verde?— Lo miró para luego tomar un sorbito, a lo cual sonrió, estaba dulce, muy dulce.

—Hinata toma té con rollos de canela a las cuatro de la tarde, luego de los entrenamientos mientras mira los cerezos— y es que basado en esto Itachi hizo la casita donde comparten su vida desde que se casaron.

Hinata regresó la mirada absorta, por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron, su corazón palpitó con gran fuerza, dio un suspiro al sentir su mano sobre su mejilla, cerrando los ojos al momento que se acercaba y besaba sutilmente su frente, y es que en un minuto el hombre frente a ella le dijo algo que ni su propia familia sabía, o mejor dicho, nunca les importó, en un minuto, había sentido lo bonito que es cuando a alguien le importas.

En el pasado pensó que amaba a Naruto, de hecho intentó llevar una relación con el rubio pero ellos no había sido predestinados para amarse como pareja, lo suyo era mas de hermanda y en menos de un mes de relación se percataron de ello.

La Hyuuga se sintió mal, por momentos pensó que todo era su culpa, que no se esforzaba lo suficiente pero el recuerdo de su niisan la reconfortaba...sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y rehuyó un poco del tacto de Itachi.

—Neji niisan—susurró mirando a su alrededor—E él está...

—Neji san esta afuera—le informó Itachi mientras la miraba fijamente.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró y buscó en su mirada un atisbo de engaño pero no encontró tal cosa. De entre todos los que perdió el que mas sentía era su primo, luego de superar sus problemas con él siempre fue su apoyo, esa persona en quien siempre podía confiar, por quien mantenía su alma enlutada hasta ese día.

Itachi al ver su rostro lleno de tantos sentimientos encontrados decidió tomarla de la mano para darle su apoyo, la chica aun estaba asustada pero su alma se calmaba con su solo tacto, se sentía reconfortada a pesar de insistir en negarlo.

—Hime, no luches contra mi, contra lo que sientes, te conozco, me conoces, estamos conectados...

—No te conozco, yo...yo...tu eres, eres un...—calló al ver su rostro y se preguntaba ¿En verdad este hombre fue capaz de asesinar a todo su clan? No, no era él mismo, del lugar donde venía Itachi Uchiha era uno de los criminales mas peligrosos que había, su hermano menor le había arrebatado la vida, su primo estaba muerto...sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas conclusiones y a la vez alejarse del Uchiha.

—¿Un?— preguntó Itachi, con toda paciencia, si había afirmado a Neji que estaba muerto entonces él...

—Eres... un asesino... mataste a todo tu clan.. huiste de Konoha..— Hinata comenzó a temblar mientras Itachi la miraba fijamente.

—Después ¿Qué sucedió?— Suspiró y agachó la mirada, de una u otra forma, ese era su futuro, en esto hubiese terminado toda la historia de su vida.

—Tu... te u-uniste a Akatsuki... luego Sasuke huyó, se unió a Orochimaru, luego de tres años lo mató y después...- Hinata no podía más, su llanto se volvió incontenible.

—Después ¿Me mató?— si, ese era su plan B, matar a todo su clan, dejar vivo a Sasuke para que luego lo matara.

—S-Si...— Se detuvo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, —L-Lo se... debes pensar que estoy loca.. pero yo...— Hinata subió la mirada, perdiéndose en la suya, Itachi esbozó una sonrisa.

—No se como lo supiste pero... Esa misión me fue encomendada, para conservar la paz en Konoha, pero nunca fue completada, Shisui se encargó de todo, si no hubiese sido por él, todo eso hubiese sucedido...— Itachi pasó delicadamente sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas.

—E-Estoy confundida, no se donde estoy, no entiendo nada... todo lo que viví ¿Que fue?—

—Hinata, tu primo está vivo, igual que mi clan, Sasuke está en casa comiendo sus tomates y tu, tu eres mi esposa— Hizo una pausa —Hime, yo te amo, y si olvidaste todo lo que pasó entre los dos, al menos dame la oportunidad de recordártelo, yo... no quiero perderte— Hinata lo miró con duda

Itachi le sonrió —Comenzaremos desde cero, en unas horas te dan el alta, permíteme ser quien despeje todas tus dudas, te recordaré lo felices que somos desde que nos conocimos...

Estiró su mano hacia ella, y Hinata por inercia la tomó.

* * *

><p>Aww... dulzuritas, soy RojiEscarlata, agradezco mucho, mucho, muchísimo el apoyo que nos dan con sus estúpidos y sensuales reviews para Blacklady y a yo, realmente es bonito saber que les gusta nuestro trabajo.<p>

OMG (Oh. Mr. Grey.)  
>¿Que sucede con Hinata?<br>¿quieren saber?  
>¿si?<br>pues que se los cuente Blacklady, muajaja (soy el jodido ícono de la maldad) na, es broma.

Bueeno, saben bien que a mi me encanta interactuar con ustedes, díganme, quieren... ¿Algo de Humor o superhipermega romantic?  
>Comentarios, Peticiones, Rosas y claveles para Blacklady y para Roji... un review por favor.<p>

No olviden que los amamos!


	3. Souvenirs

Hola, de nuevo nosotras por aquí, ya les habíamos dicho que sus review nos hacen feliz y a la vez nos inspiran para seguir escribiendo, es por eso que hoy queremos agradecer a todas esas lindas personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarnos sus valiosos review: **FerCervella,****Antoniette****Gray,****ángel****maria****15,****CONNIE23,****evyl****D'hunter-namikaze****x3****,****tenshihyuga****,****Fumis,****Eva-Dai,****kds,****Invader****Zam,****KattytoNebel****,****Icitzy,****karla-eli-chan.**A todas ustedes muchas gracias y perdonen que no cont4estemos individualmente.

Ahora si, los personajes de Nauto, digamos que si fueran nuestros el sexy Itachi estuviese vivo, al igual que Neji...y Hinata tuviera un harem de chicos guapos solo para ella.

Posible OoC en los personajes y no es intencional.

Ahora ya vasta de tanta palabrería y a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>__**III**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Souvenirs**_

* * *

><p>Sentir su tacto con ese hombre que la desconcertaba le envió a todo su cuerpo poderosos espasmos eléctricos que la hicieron retirar la mano de inmediato pero no por temor, era una sensación extraña, de esas que te hacen sentir miles de maripositas en el estomago y un inevitable mareo en todo el cuerpo.<p>

Una irresistible necesidad de volver a experimentar algo así que se cumplió cuando él acunó su cuerpo en el propio.

Al verla débil y a punto de caer no dudó en tomarla cual princesa entre sus brazos y ella a pesar de toda su confusión se descubrió a gusto, en demasía, en el duro y formado pecho masculino. Sus mejilla se tiñeron de rojo ante ese pensamiento y el azabache se carcajeo suavemente, ya sabía él que a su esposa le gustaba su anatomía masculina, no por nada la conocía como a la palma de su mano y siempre le hacía gracia como se sonrojaba al observarle.

* * *

><p>Un azabache muy particular caminaba por la aldea mientras guiñaba el ojo a cuanta joven pasaba a su lado, regresaba de una peligrosa misión y nada mejor que darle gusto a sus ojos que observar a las bellezas de la aldea que se empeñó en proteger a toda costa.<p>

Un fuerte silbido se escucho mientras una rubia se paseaba contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de su caminar.

—Uchiha san—saludaba coqueta colocándose una mano en la cadera y con un dedo lanzaba un beso en su dirección.

—Yamanaka san, esta usted mas hermosa cada vez, seguro sus flores han de sentir envidia de su belleza.

—Se hace lo que se puede guapo.

—Me encantaría seguir charlando con usted mi bella dama pero el deber me llama—se despedía con un beso en la boca a la joven y usando su famoso jutsu llegó a la casa de sus tíos...dejando a la joven desconcertada con sus acciones.

—¿Como están familia? Ya ha llegado la luz de la casa.

El azabache menor solo rodaba los ojos y mascullaba quien sabe que maldiciones contra el recién llegado para agarrar sus tomates y retirarse, no se confiaba de su primo en lo absoluto.

Por su parte el recién llegado borró esa cara de felicidad y la cambio a una seria y neutral al observar el rostro preocupado de su tía.

—Tía Mikoto ¿Qué sucede?

—Querido que bueno que has regresado, Itachi esta en el hospital.

Los ojos de Shisui se abrieron como platos pensando en miles de probabilidades pero.

—Es Hinata, ella— Calló al no saber que mas decir, ella era una mujer muy empática, amaba a esa mujer como si de su propia hija se tratara.

—¿Que le ha sucedido a Hinata?

—Se ha vuelto loca, solo eso—declaró Sasuke entrando nuevamente y mirando ceñudo a su madre y su primo quienes lo veían de mala manera.

—Tía...

—No lo se hijo, ve tu allá por favor—pedía preocupada la matriarca Uchiha.

—Iré ahora mismo— Shisui dio media vuelta, y caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero antes, reviró tomando rápidamente unos palillos y quitándole su último tomatito del plato que Sasuke llevaba en las manos, no es que le gustaran los tomates, lo que amaba es mirar al sulfúrico Sasuke rabiar.

—Tsk...— Sasuke frunció el ceño, y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Shisui, nuevamente hizo uso de su jutsu, llegando en un parpadear al hospital.

Caminó firmemente por los pasillos, regalando unas cuantas sonrisas y guiños a las enfermeras, las cuales se derretían al mirarlo, llegó al área de emergencias apoyando su codo sobre el escritorio de la enfermera.

—Encanto, ¿La habitación de la Señora Uchiha?

La enfermera lo miró a los ojos mientras suspiraba, en tanto, Shisui sintió una aura asesina proveniente del pasillo.

—No hables como si Hinata Sama les perteneciera— era Neji, el cuál lo miraba amenazante.

—Hyuga San, le recuerdo que desde que su "primita" se casó con mi "primito" lleva el apellido Uchiha— Shisui retomó su marcha, si Neji se encontraba por allí seguramente Hinata estaba en una de esas habitaciones.

Antes de perderse de la vista de la soñadora enfermera, esta le indicó el numero de habitación de la señora Uchiha.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Neji, como odiaba que su prima, su inocente prima fuese llamada con ese apellido, hubiese preferido que ella se casara con...no, hubiese preferido que ella se quedara soltera en casa como la dulce flor que él consideraba pero se daba cuenta que no podía ser tan egoísta, si había alguien que merecía ser feliz era ella.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones seguía de cerca los pasos del Uchiha quien internamente se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

Llegó a la habitación y no alcanzó a tocar puesto que Itachi ya estaba abriendo.

— Shisui ¿que haces aquí?— No le molestaba la presencia de su amigo, pero se sorprendió un poco puesto que su regreso a la aldea estaba programado para dentro de dos semanas.

—Ya sabes, al final la misión no era tan complicada— la conversación se vio interrumpida por el Hyuuga quien preguntaba por el estado de Hinata.

—No se preocupe Neji san, ella ya está mas calmada— respondía Itachi notando cierta ansiedad en su interlocutor, es que lo notaba porque él se sentía igual. Ya había hablado con ella, le había explicado unas cuantas cosas pero no entendía, por muy genio que fuera el porque de esos recuerdos tan fuera de la realidad.

Neji por su parte necesitaba hablar con la joven, necesitaba que le explicara muchas cosas pero no estaba seguro de que preguntar exactamente.

—Uchiha san, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con ella _a solas_— recalcó esta ultima palabra.

—No tengo problemas con ella pero recuerde que su estado aun es delicado, está confundida, por lo poco que me dijo ella cree que usted murió en una guerra.

Shisui frunció el ceño recordando las palabras de Sasuke, el otro azabache detectó este cambio y le indicó con la mirada que hablasen mas alejados dejando el paso libre a Neji para entrar a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba de pie lista para marcharse, aún no sabía si hacía lo correcto confiando en Uchiha Itachi, escapar no era una opción, si quería averiguar que ocurre, debía hacerlo desde allí, miró por la ventana dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran, la aldea nunca se había visto mejor, percibir aquella paz era realmente agradable, los horrores de lo visto en la guerra volvieron a su memoria, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando en ello.<p>

—Hinata Sama...— Neji había entrado, caminando en su dirección.

—Neji Nii-San— Hinata lo miró fijamente, verlo así, su semblante tranquilo, su temple, lleno de vida, alegró enormemente su corazón, tal vez, solo tal vez, todo los pesares que vivió, hayan sido una pesadilla..

—¿Se siente más tranquila?— Neji conservó la distancia, pero en cuestión de un parpadear, Hinata lo estaba abrazando, Neji soltó un leve suspiro y correspondió a ello.

—Estas bien... es lo único que me hace feliz— su voz se entrecortaba, Hinata intentaba no llorar.

—Lo mismo digo, Hinata Sama— Neji esbozó una leve sonrisa, —Ya todo pasó, ahora estará bien—, pasó levemente los dedos por su cabello —la cuidaremos.

—Tu cre- crees... ¿Que está bien confiar en... "él"?— Hinata se separó para mirarlo fijamente.

Neji por un momento dudó, ¿Esta era verdaderamente su Hinata Sama? ¿Aquella jovencita que luchó fuertemente para ser feliz, aún a costa del consejo y su padre, soportando todo lo que conlleva casarse con un joven de otro clan?

Al final, cuando el consejo dio el "visto bueno" a esta unión (no por el hecho de que ellos se amaran, sino por el hecho que sería una gran "alianza" entre los dos herederos de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha), Neji se dio cuenta de cuanto distaba Hinata de lo que es ser un "verdadero Hyuuga", un ser frío, sin sentimientos, sumido en sus propios intereses, al final la halló feliz con el Uchiha, y aunque su ausencia lo haya sumido en la soledad, lo importante era ella y su felicidad.

—Después de todo, Hinata Sama es feliz a su lado...— Neji sonrió, por más desagradable que le haya causado admitirlo, debía ser sincero, ante ello, Hinata se sintió más tranquila, con fuerzas para continuar.

* * *

><p>El mayor tomaba su té en silencio escuchando la explicación de su primo, no sabía que pensar o que decir al respecto, bien sabía él cuanto habían luchado Hinata y su primo por llegar a ser felices, sudor y lágrimas, uno que otro encontronazo con ambas familias habían conseguido que por fin aceptaran la relación de ambos pero con la astucia de ambos sabían que los viejos del consejo, tanto de los Hyuuga como de los Uchiha, solo lo aceptaron por conveniencia, siempre en busca de mas poder. También sabía que de no haber aceptado, Itachi se las habría ingeniado para estar con la ojiperla, no era llamado genio por nada.<p>

—Si lo que me dices es verdad ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Crees que alguien entro a su cabeza y..?—dejó la pregunta al aire al ver como el otro negaba.

—Realmente no se como sucedió, Tsunade sama nos dio una breve pero vaga explicación pero que ni ella misma entiende.

—¿Y que sucederá ahora? ¿La dejarás?¿Esperarás que ella vuelva a recordarte?

—No, ella es mi esposa aun si no me recuerda, si antes pude hacer que se enamorará de mi ahora puedo hacerlo también, dentro de poco le darán el alta y la llevaré a casa, tal vez estando ahí pueda recordar algunas cosas.

—¿Me dejas husmear un poco en su cabeza?—Preguntaba Shisui a la vez que terminaba su humeante taza de té rojo.

—Solo en una ultima instancia, ahora solo quiero que toda la familia la haga sentir a gusto y con todo el calor de hogar posible.

El joven sonrió—Eso ni se dice, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo de hecho podría...

—No—la voz cortante de su primo le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa, bien sabía que negaría pero solo quería molestarlo un poco.

—Dile a mi prima que iré esta tarde a tomar el té.

—¿No irás ahora?

Una nerviosa risa salio de los labios de Shisui mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Tengo que resolver unos asuntos antes.

Itachi solo frunció el ceño ante las actitudes de su primo, nunca se cansaría de decirlo, como ninja era toda una eminencia, dueño de un gran apodo y de una impecable carrera pero en lo personal era un inmaduro.

—Sabes, espero que pronto encuentres una mujer que te...

La carcajada de su compañero no lo dejó terminar la frase.

—Eso no sucederá Tachi, ninguna mujer atrapará a este bombón nunca—dijo señalándose a si mismo.

—Estoy seguro que algún día te veré tragándote tus palabras.

—Si seguro, si llega a pasar haré misiones por un mes gratis.

Itachi sonrió, algo le decía que pronto ese alguien lo ayudaría a hacer madurar a su primo.

—Shisui ya tengo que irme, supongo que Neji san y Hinata ya habrán conversado suficiente y debo llevarla a casa.

El otro Uchiha asintió antes de levantarse y partir.

—Dile a Hina hime que me encantará una buena rebanada de pastel de jengibre.

Itachi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que alguien mas aparte de él le dijera hime y mas si era en son de burla. De no estar en un sitio publico le habría lanzado un kunai.

Caminó despacio hacia la habitación donde descansaba Hinata, encontrándola sentada en la cama y Neji a su lado.

Al percatarse de su presencia ella sonrió calidamente hacia él y se levantó de la cama para ir hacia su encuentro.

—Hasta pronto Hinata sama, Uchiha san— Se despedía Neji para dejar sola a la pareja.

—Hasta pronto Neji san— con su profundo y grave tono de voz hablaba el Uchiha hacia el ojiperla—Vamos hime—extendió su mano hacia ella una vez se vieron solos pero al contrario de lo que ella creía, solo tomar su mano la jaló hacia él y posteriormente la tomó en brazos cual princesa como lo hiciera antes.

Ella se sonrojó pero no hizo intento alguno de separarse, debía reconocer que de alguna manera estar así, en esa intimidad con él le era de lo mas placentero para su alma.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, y no, no les puedo decir que va después. Soy mala, tendrán que esperar para leerlo.<p>

Ahora bien, les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, seguro han de estar cansado que en cada capitulo las pida pero por mas que reviso antes de publicar le capitulo siempre se me pasan algunos.

RojiEscarlata y yo (Black) les agrademos de corazón todos sus hermosos review...y no coman ansias, la inspiración, por lo menos para este fic está de lo mas cooperativa.

Hasta una próxima, no lancen tomates...o mejor si, se los daremos a Sasuke que los ama.


	4. Courtiser ma princesse

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia es nuestra.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, esperamos que nos sigan apoyando.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

_**Courtiser ma princesse**_

Itachi la miró fijamente a los ojos, tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía tan feliz, no se imaginaba en un mundo sin su Hime, luego le sonrió, y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, escucharla entre risas y gritos, pidiendo que se detenga, para él era lo mejor, mirarla tan feliz, tan risueña, que mejor recompensa para su triste corazón.

—Po-Por favor para...— se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros mientras reía, que no lo trate de "usted" es un gran avance.

— ¿Dijiste algo? no te escucho...— Itachi se permitió reír junto a ella.

La bajó algo mareada, ella cerró los ojos, aún se aferraba a sus hombros, mientras riendo apoyó su cabeza en su torso, Itachi aún la abrazaba, realmente había muchas cosas de las cuales necesitaban hablar...

— ¿Y allí?— estaban caminando de regreso a casa, y en ello decidieron pasear por la aldea, realmente Hinata no podía imaginarse a su amado hogar tan bien como lo estaba en ese momento, y hasta habían lugares que le resultaban desconocidos y curiosos, Itachi con paciencia se lo explicaba.

—Una nueva tienda de armas, las más extrañas y letales de todo el país del fuego— Itachi sonrió —aquí conseguí el kanzashi que te obsequié en año nuevo.

— ¿Eh?— Hinata no se lo explicaba, ¿Como algo como ello puede ser letal y peligroso?

—Si deseas, podemos pasar por allí— Itachi sonrió, mientras Hinata apretaba más el agarre de sus manos, esto sería emocionante.

Entraron a la pequeña tiendita, aquello parecía un museo, habían cosas tan curiosas, Itachi se acercó al mostrador, sonriendo al mirarla así, parecía una pequeña niña en una dulcería.

—Ohhhh... bienvenidos, Itachi, Hinata... ¡que gusto verlos!— La viejecita de apariencia más dulce que Hinata había visto en su vida salió a su encuentro, — ¿A que debo tan agradable visita?

—Un obsequio— pronunció Itachi, ganándose la atención de Hinata —Para la kunoichi más bonita de todo el país del fuego.

Hinata sonrojó, mientras su vista se concentraba en él, ¿Que paso? es decir... ¿Acaso ese era el hombre más perseguido por todas las cinco naciones Shinobi?, ¿El criminal rango S que mató a toda su familia?, su corazón bombeó con gran fuerza mientras se aferraba más a él, un nuevo pensamiento se coló a su mente, tenía miedo, miedo de desear, que todo lo que vivió en el pasado fuera solo un mal sueño.

—Hijo, te gustará mucho lo que tengo para ti...— la viejecita volvió con un pequeño cofre, y en él una bonita horquilla de cabello.

— ¿Te gusta?—Itachi la miró, Hinata tomó la horquilla curiosamente, cuando en ello.

—¡ITACHIII..!— un rubio hiperactivo entró al local, a toda carrera.

—Na-Naruto Kun...— Hinata sonrojó, y dicha acción fue percibida por Itachi.

— ¡Hinata Chan!— Naruto sonrió, pero inmediatamente lo miró preocupado, — ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas enferma?— Naruto tocó su frente mientras acercaba su rostro a ella, Itachi suspiró fastidiado.

—Hinata no se ha sentido bien últimamente— se limitó a responder.

—Ah... no te preocupes, Itachi Nii-San cuidará de ti...— Naruto sonrió y bajó su mano, sin querer golpeó el cofrecito, haciendo que la horquilla cayera, en ese momento salieron veloces varias agujas, en cuestión de un parpadear, Itachi cubrió rápidamente a Hinata.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hime?— Itachi la revisaba con su vista.

—Pe-Pero el que está sangrando... e-eres tu...— Hinata lo miró con angustia, mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Se miró los brazos y efectivamente, las heridas estaban ahí pero poco importaban, nunca le había importado esas heridas si las hacía para proteger a las personas importantes de su vida. Y eso era ella en ese momento, la persona más importante de su vida, la que lo salvó de la oscuridad, de la soledad y a pesar de estar pasando por ese problema donde no lo reconocía lo miraba con genuina preocupación.<p>

Miró hacia un lado y el rubio los observaba un poco apenado por haber causado el accidente, evidentemente sin un rasguño gracias a una capa de protección proporcionada por Kurama.

—Eh…Eh…perdón, no fue mi intención...—nervioso rascaba su nuca y agradecía que Sakura, su compañera de equipo no estuviese cerca de lo contrario un buen golpe se ganaría.

—No te preocupes Naruto Kun, solo recuerda tener mayor cuidado, las armas que venden aquí pueden ser hermosas y a la vez letales— decía Itachi mientras lo observaba en uno de sus usuales comportamientos.

Hinata por su parte observaba a ambos y agradecía que Naruto no tuviese ninguna herida porque pese a todo él aun ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, ya no como el amor de su vida pero si como su modelo, el que siempre le dio fuerzas, el que le dio a seguir su camino ninja.

Por otro lado ese hombre frente a ella era tan enigmático, tan misterioso, aseguraba amarla y no negaba que se sentía especial, querida, amada pero había una piedra en el camino, una grande, ella no recordaba nada ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como ese se haya fijado en ella? Efectivamente su autoestima había mejorado mucho pero de ahí a pensar que ese adonis no solo se fijara en ella sino que la venerara era otra cosa muy distinta.

La duda y el temor nuevamente hicieron mella en su corazón, actitud de la que se percataron ambos hombres.

—Hinata chan... ¿Estás bien?—No entendía nada de esa actitud.

—No te preocupes Naruto Kun—le decía Itachi antes de tomarle la mano fuertemente pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. De alguna manera tenía que conseguir que ella abandonara esas dudas, al parecer el método efectivo era distraerla, así que luego de despedirse de la anciana y de Naruto de inmediato partieron, ella perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento se había olvidado de las heridas de Itachi. De repente paró abruptamente haciendo que su acompañante detuviera su paso de igual forma ya que la llevaba tomada de la mano.

— ¿Que sucede Hime?

—Tus...tus heridas...yo...perdón, no debí.

Él sonrió aliviado pensando que era algo más.

—No te preocupes, ya llegaremos a casa y me curarás—una genuina sonrisa de esas que derriten el corazón se posaron en esos perfectos labios masculinos haciendo que Hinata jadeara un poco y sintiera su corazón latir desbocado mientras que su boca se resecaba.

Internamente Itachi celebraba ya que eso le indicaba que su mujer no era inmune a sus encantos. Recordaba como se aprovechó de ellos para hacerla caer en sus redes de amor.

Caminaron rumbo al clan Uchiha, Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada; tímida, caminaba a lado de Itachi, llevaba su cabello acomodado con la hermosa horquilla que el azabache le obsequió, se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, pronto Itachi lo notó, sonrió levemente mientras ideaba algo de que conversar.

—Cuando nos comprometimos, madre soñaba con que viviríamos en casa... junto a ellos— comentaba Itachi divertido mientras pasaban por el arco del clan, Hinata levantó la mirada, —Pero no contaba con que padre me ayudaría a construir la casita donde ahora vivimos...

Hinata se encontraba pensativa, todo esto era una locura, ¿Cuantas veces de pequeña había pasado por ese lugar?, siempre a lado de su padre, el cual no le encontraba ninguna gracia a las visitas obligadas que tenía que hacer a esa familia, lo hacía por simple protocolo.

—¿Y padre?— Hinata sonrojó, no sabía como acomodar la idea, —Bu-Bueno... e-él...—

Itachi la entendió, —Hiashi Sama se opuso rotundamente, pero hice todos los esfuerzos posibles para ganarme su aceptación— de pronto se detuvieron, Itachi la miró fijamente, Hinata sonrojó más, mirándolo embelesada, a lo que se le escapó un leve suspiro de sus labios, sutilmente él tomó sus manos mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella... cuando...

—¿Ya estas mejor Hyuuga?— Era Sasuke, quien los miraba con una carita de pocos amigos, Itachi suspiró cansado, algunas veces creía que su hermanito era la persona más inoportuna del mundo.

—Sa- Sasuke Kun...— Hinata lo miró, estaba sorprendida, no era un sueño lo que vivía, Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí, frente a ella, más de tres años la aldea entera lo buscó, y ahora era como si... mejor dicho, eso nunca pasó, pero la imagen de la mujer que se acercaba la descolocó por completo.

—Hinata, querida, ¿te encuentras bien?— Era nada más y nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha, aquella dulce mujer que con una sonrisa consoló el corazón partido de una niña que acababa de perder a su madre, vagos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, sonrió mientras ella la abrazaba, se sentía... muy bonito.

¿Estaba bien sentirse así? ¿Era correcto permitir a su corazón emocionarse de esa forma cuando los únicos recuerdos que tenía sobre esa dulce mujer fue su tierna y maternal sonrisa cargada de sentimientos en el funeral de su madre? Muchas interrogantes como siempre, al parecer esa era su vida ahora...un montón de preguntas y la posibilidad de responderlas casi nulas.

No quería huir, no era cobarde para hacerlo, en todo caso ¿huir de qué o quién? Realmente no se sentía en peligro pero el temor la invadía al pensar nuevamente que estaba en una especie de ilusión, de engaño.

La suave voz de la mujer la saco de sus cavilaciones.

—Vamos querida— sin saber realmente a que ella asintió y se dejó conducir a la sala de té mientras que los hermanos se quedaron ahí mirándose fijamente.

Los otros dos se quedaron viéndose un rato hasta que el mayor suspiró, su hermano era todo un caso, esperaba que tanto él como su primo encontraran la felicidad en los brazos de una mujer así como él mismo encontró la suya.

* * *

><p>Amados y amadas lectoresas, en esta ocasión Roji los saluda.

Antes que nada, Gomenasai, siento mucho que Blacklady y yo no publicáramos rápidamente este nuevo capítulo (que espero les guste).

Comentarios, Peticiones, Palos-piedras-antorchas encendidas e infinito odio por no haberles publicado antes... un bocadillo-review por favor *w*

No olviden que los amamos y agradecemos la acogida que nos han brindado hasta el momento…


End file.
